


Last Night Confession

by Littleanatomy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleanatomy/pseuds/Littleanatomy





	

“Come on Momo, just choose one character ! It’s been 5 minutes already !” A brown haired girl whined

“But Mina, I need to choose wisely if want to beat you !” the other girl explained

“Yeah, whatever, just hurry up.” Mina retorted

It was a day off for the Twice’s members. Some girls were outside doing some shopping, and the others were catching up on their sleep except for the two japanese girls who were playing a fighting video game on the PS4 which was given to the group as a gift. 

“Alright, I’m done choosing.” Momo proudly announced 

“Finally ! Ready to lose ?” The younger girl asked her

“Please, there’s no way you’ll beat this time.” Momo told her

“We’ll see.”

After nearly five minutes of an intense fight, the ending screen with the name of Momo’s character followed by the word wins and fatality, appeared.

“Yes ! I knew that I was gonna win this time !” Momo erupted with joy

“Tss, it’s just beginner’s luck.” Mina told her, slightly pissed off by her defeat

“Someone is a sore loser ! So what is my reward now?”

“Your reward ?”

“Yeah, I won so I deserve something !” The blonde girl explained with a big smile on her face

“Alright… What do you want ?” Mina asked, while rolling her eyes at Momo’s logic, being unable to say no to the girl who is sitting next to her

“Really ? Hmm… I want a hot chocolate and something to eat with it !” The dancer said

“Seriously ? That’s it ?” Mina asked, thinking that the request would be like a massage or something. Or at least that’s what she wishes

“Well I didn’t think I was gonna win against you, and didn’t have time to think of something else…”

“Okay, if that’s your wish. I’ll be right back.” Mina smiled at her and made her way to the kitchen

“Yeah !”

While Mina was preparing Momo’s reward, Jeongyeon entered the room and took the seat next to her roommate which was also where Mina was sitting before. 

“Hey, you were playing ! Let's have a quick match. I promise I'll be gentle with you, this time.” Jeongyeon told her 

“If you want.” Momo replied

“Who were you playing with ? Mina ?” The tall girl wondered. Momo replied with a nod at her question.

“You both are becoming really close. Again.With your dance collab for Hit The Stage and JYP concert...” Jeongyeon noticed

“Yes I guess, is there a problem with that ?” The other answered more harshly that she has intended to

“No. It's just nice to see that you and Mina finally have the same relationship that you had when you were trainee.” 

They were only playing for a few seconds when Jeongyeon press the start button on her controller making the game stop, before starting to talk.

“Now that we’re alone, there is something I want to know. What you said last night, did you mean it ?”

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Momo replied immediately, knowing exactly what her roommate was talking about

“Momo !” 

“What ?!”

“We need to talk !” Jeongyeon insisted

“I don't have to talk about this with you.” The blonde girl told her

“Well it looks like you don’t a choice now. Or maybe you want to talk about it with our dear ballerina ?” The older asked

“No, I don’t want to talk about it ! That’s all !” Momo was seriously starting to get pissed of the other girl’s obstinacy

“Listen, you can’t confess something like that and then expect later any questions about it !” The short haired girl persevered

“...” Momo stayed silent

“You told me that you have feelings, Momo. You can't just sit there and pretend that last night didn't happen.” Jeongyeon continued

Last night, knowing that the following day was a day off, the group decided to went to a restaurant to relax a little. They eat, laughed, and the oldest members also ordered some drinks, resulting in them being a little tipsy when they came back home. All of it lead Momo to talk to her roommate, when they were alone in their room, about some things, some things that she never wanted to talk about, especially with this girl.

“Jeongyeon drop it !”

“You're just gonna pretend that you didn't tell me that you're in love with m-” 

“Stop it !” Momo stopped her

As if on cue, when Jeongyeon was about to open her mouth to insist, Mina came back with the blonde girl’s reward.

“Here’s your prize.” She said while putting the thing on the table

“Thanks.”

“Anyway, I’m going to see what the three youngest are doing in their room. Oh and Momo, we are not done talking !” Jeongyeon said, giving her seat back to Mina

“Shut up…” Momo retorted before turning to the girl who hadn't take her place back next to her, and asked

“So, should we continue our game ?’

“Hmm, I think I’m gonna rest a little bit in my room now.” Mina told her, and went straight to her room without waiting for an answer

“Oh ok…” Momo replied, more to herself because she was now alone in the living room

She noticed that Mina’s behaviour had changed when she came back from the kitchen and Momo wondered if she heard her conversation with Jeongyeon. But she already knew the answer, Mina heard everything. The kitchen was the room just beside the living room and there were no others sound in the dorm during their little chat, so it was obvious that Mina had no other choice but to listen to everything. That would explain her sudden change. Mina was probably disgusted by her now. At this moment, Momo was really disliking her roommate and her incapacity to shut up when she needs to.

Thirty minutes passed before Momo decided to go talk to Mina and explains everything to her. Here she was, in front of the younger girl door room. She nervously knock on the door and entered the room where only Mina was. The latter was on her bed, reading a book and clearly not sleep She looked up to see who entered.  
“What do you want ?” Mina asked her coldly

“Are you angry at me ?” The other japanese girl carefully asked

The younger girl was not pissed at her, but rather a little sad and also jealous. During the time she was in the kitchen earlier, Mina heard everything of the discussion between the two roommates. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop but they weren’t really being discreet. While their conversation progressed, Mina couldn’t help but feeling down, and also had a pang of jealousy. At the end of their chat, she was completely heartbroken when she became aware of what they were talking about. Momo was in love with Jeongyeon.

“Mina, you heard us before, right… ?” Momo wondered while sitting next to Mina, who only nodded as a response

“I’m sorry Mina, I didn’t want you to learn it like that… I hope you’re not mad at me or disgusted by that…” The oldest continued, looking at Mina, who was looking at her hands on her lap

“I-I’m not mad nor disgusted… I’m more disappointed to be honest. After all you don’t choose who fall in love with you know.” Mina told her, stopped for a moment before speaking again after Momo apologized once again

“Don’t ! It’s my fault for falling for you, for someone I can’t have, for someone who like someone else, someone who’s not me...” 

“What ?!” Momo nearly screamed, she was totally lost after what Mina told her. Mina likes her ?! If so, why was she so mad about what she learned earlier ? Momo then recalled her conversation with Jeongyeon and it hit her : no name was said during it and can easily understand Mina’s attitude

“Mina, y-you like me ?” Momo asked her

“Yeah…” Mina finally admitted after keeping it for herself for a long time

“What did you understand, you know about what I talked with Jeongyeon… ?” The dancer also asked her

“Well... you confess to her that you love her last night…” The younger replied

Suddenly, Momo burst out laughing when she heard her answer. 

“Is it that funny ?” Mina asked, wondering why she was laughing now when she was so serious a few seconds ago

“No, it’s just that- you heard wrong… I’m not in love with Jeongyeon !” The blonde girl told her

“So you don’t like anyone ?” The ballerina wondered

"No, I do like someone right now..." Momo confessed while putting her arms around Mina and pulling her closer to her

"Who ?" The youngest asked, hugging Momo back

"You. That’s why I was hoping she would shut up before you heard all of it, it was because we were talking about you. Last night, I drunkenly told her that I have some feelings for you, not for her.” Momo finished her explanations

“Eh ?” Mina pulled away from the hug and looked at her with wide eyes, not realizing what the girl in front of her has just said

Momo chuckled a little at the sight and decided that action speaks louder than words. She then leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the other’s lips. She pulled away, and looked at Mina.

“Do you get it now ?” Momo asked her, her heart beating really fast after kissing the person she has feelings for

“Yes.” Mina replied with a shy smile and a blush on her face, before hugging Momo one more time and burying her head into the crook of the latter’s neck


End file.
